gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shuwarutsu Negataro
Schwarzenegger Taro in mean Shuwartsu Negataro is a big buff blonde gym teacher works at the Spartan Institute of higher learning. He's also the new punishment councilor. What he does In Kekko Kamen OVA 2 he is really beefy and all the chicks love him. but hes gay. While training outside w/o a shirt he notices Kekko Kamen and throws a rock at her (which she dodges). Mayumi Takahashi likes him and faints in his presence. in the nurses room he is nice to her but activates a hand thing that tickles Mayumi and gets her nude(well, in her undies). Toenail Of Satan comes in and watches Mayumi nude and tickled (tickle fetish?!) but Kekko Kamen comes in. Negataro uses his super ability; being really really good looking, and overcomes Kekko kamen with his hotness. she cant take it and jumps out the window like the cowardly lion in the wizard of oz. later after talking to Yuka Chigusa, Kekko Kamen Returns and fights him blindfolded as him and big toenail were broadcasting footage of Mayumi being puppeted around on chains to exercise in da nude and kicks his a55 as she heard his huge muscles moving and countered him. wtf did I watch!? is this like a p0rn0 but no b0ning?! Abilities He's in perfect shape, strong, high endurance, and smart. He can tackle a brick wall to dust with no body damage, Also he seems to have an override ability that even possible lesbians like Mayumi and Kekko Kamen are seduced by his hotness. Even Toenail Of Satan was kinda overwhelmed(I aint gay but I gotta admit he's pretty good). So his super power is being sexy. yeah. that makes sense. Actors hes voiced by tessho genda who was Taurus Aldebaran in saint Seiya, shu in dragon ball, optimus prome in transformers thew headmasters, Younger Toguro (Ototo) in yu yu hakusho, Selece in magic knight rayearth, balgus in escaflowne, Professor D'Artagnan in zATCH bell, primus in transformers Energon(ewwwwwwwwww) and cybertron(ehh), Cross and Narrator in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Violence Jack (Character) in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber, Goki in Shutendoji, Doji in Ys: Castle in the Heavens, Golgo 13 in Golgo 13 Queen Bee, Bojack and Janemba in the dbz movies, Zangief in Capcom vs snk, Soldier Stonekong, Hellride Inobuski in Mega Man X7, Naojiro Abashiri in Abashiri Family, Adon in Berserk, Gogul in Cyber City oedo 808, Masa Bokuto in Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Diamond Ryugu; Dino Brachio in dinozaurs, Dante (ep 14); Galf (eps 50-51); Mahari (ep 19); Spade (ep 2) in fist of the north star, shoki in fist of the north star 2, ketta in Garzey's Wing (whyyyyyyy??), Count Brocken in CB Chara Go Nagai World, Gisou in Hades Project Zeorymer, Morgan Scott in lilyu c a t(that was goooood), Prophet in Mazinkaiser OVA 7, bill in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a f-kkin p0rn0!!), Tamonten in New Getter Robo, Yagyuu Jyubei in Ninja Resurrectin(nooooooo), Kaido in One Piece, Narumi in Riki-oh ova, Wan Fu in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, bill white and inoyama in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku(watch that anime! it'll make u a MAN!!), Joyrock in Slayers the motion picture(mmmmmmmm naga!!), Guile in Street Fighter II V, Tarōja Onimaru in Spirit Warrior AKA Kujaku-oh AKA peacock king(which had a good sega genesis game), Marouji in Sword For Truth(noooooooooooooo!), Rei in Urusei Yatsura and Kyuubi no Youku in Naruto. In the dub he's played by Jay Hickman who was Ryuya and Sky in Air, Shuji Inada in Angelic Layer, Kagetane Hiruko in Black Bullet, Shinichi Mechazawa in Cromartie High School, Bernard Firestar in Divergence Eve, Kurama in Elfen Lied, Watanabe in Excel Saga, Fritz and Yang in Godannar (sexay!!), Alex Smith and Otori in Gravion as Zwei(sexy miziki tachibana), Chuu and Hammond in One Piece, Shiro Kuramori in Parasyte -the maxim, Shiryu in Saint Seiya and Clark in Squid Girl, Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kellogg kamen charecters